Dragonball Extreme Crisis: Natalishia
by Videl-101
Summary: sorry for the long-awaited update, but anyway, I am back with another chapter. It is the last chapter of this story, but I will posting up the rest of the stories in the Dragon Ball Extreme Crisis series soon! Read and Review!
1. A New and Dangerous Fusion Result

"We MUST find a way out of here and take revenge on Kakarot and his fucking fellow Saiyan warriors!" Natalia shouted angrily as her brother and friends watched her. Natalia, Amakaio, Brolly, and Velucro were talking together in HFIL (Home For Infinite Losers). They were sent there after Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan defeated them all, and they seriously wanted revenge. However, they could not be revived yet. About 25 years ago, they were fighting Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the other Z warriors in order to get what they wanted: destroy Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Earth. Vegeta, in super Saiyan 3 defeated Velucro and Amakaio. Gohan, in Super Saiyan 2, defeated Brolly, but that caused his destruction by Natalia. This caused Goku to transform into a Super Saiyan 4 and defeat the ultimate Saiyan saving Earth and himself from being destroyed.

Suddenly, Felishia, who is also known as the "Shadow Sorceress", followed by her henchman Dave Baruto, interrupted their conversation. The chiffon from her dress was flowing behind her as she walked. Amakaio just snorted with disgust when he saw this woman walking towards him. When Felishia spotted Natalia, she cunningly smiled for she had some sort of plan that included the Ultimate Saiyan. "Hello Natalia," She greeted with a smile. "How do you know my name?" Natalia said making some sort of suspicious face. "I am the sorceress of shadows. So _of course _I know your name. By the way, my name is Felishia, and I want to talk to you." Amakaio and Natalia both snorted with disgust at what they heard. Since they are high-level Saiyans, they believe to have superior power over anything else in the universe. This included those who worked with magic. "What do _you _want to talk to me about, you inferior bitch?" Natalia asked. This little insult did not offend the sorceress. Instead, she chuckled to herself and motioned her henchman to leave them in peace. Natalia did the same thing with Brolly and Velucro. Amakaio just scowled at the sorceress with fire in his arrogant eyes. "I overheard your conversation, Natalia, and I figured out a plan to make sure that your goal would be achieved. You see, I have met these Saiyans and planted a curse on the one you call "Kakarot" and his son, Gohan. Also, I have suffered the exact same fate as you. My twin sister, Sabrina, was the one who destroyed me. I know you cannot trust a sorceress like me, Natalia, but you must understand this. I know how strong you actually are, Natalia. So I have this wonderful idea. How about we fuse? We can be unstoppable together as one person. I have the power to revive others and myself so that you would have no trouble getting out of this shit. Also, think about how much fun you will have conquering worlds and all that. I also know that you are a follower of the great and powerful Lord Freeza. So, if you want to follow him and get out of here, fuse with me. What do you say Natalia?" Felishia tempted in her most cunning attitude hoping to get some kind of reaction from Natalia. Luckily, she did, but instead of excitement she got more laughter. "That is a good one! Fusing with a sorceress! You don't get it, do you? I am a fucking saiyan for crying out loud!" This reaction made Felishia really angry. "Listen!" She shouted angrily as she powered up, "This is your only chance of being revived and to get your revenge! If you do not want to fuse with me then stay here for all eternity! There have it your fucking way you spoiled bitch!" Amakaio just glared at the sorceress with fire in his arrogant eyes. _NOBODY says that shit to my little sister! _He thought to himself, _I remember when Vegeta said something like that to her. I HATE that bastard for what he did to my family and me! _

Meanwhile Natalia knew that Felishia was right about them fusing. It was the _only _possible way of getting out of here and getting her revenge. "Felishia," She said becoming less arrogant, "You have a point and you convinced me. Remember, you have to promise that everything you said earlier will actually happen." The sorceress just smiled evilly like she won this little "battle". "Excellent Natalia," she said laughing victoriously, "It will be done. Put your hands on each of my shoulders and then I will do the same." The Saiyan did as she told, but Amakaio was shocked about this and stopped her. "Natalia! What do you think you are doing?" He said. Natalia looked back at her brother and said, "Do not worry about me, Amakaio. We will all be revived and have our revenge _before_ you know it. Good bye my older brother and comrades." She also saw Brolly and Velucro running up to her feeling really shocked about what was going to happen to their friend. Then, before they knew it, a massive amount of light energy surrounded the pair as it brought the two bodies together. The energy was so strong that both of them screamed like they were in pain. Suddenly, the aura of light energy died down and revealed the result of the fusion. Velucro, Brolly, Amakaio, and Dave were shocked at what they saw in front of them: a woman with a scouter on her left eye dressed in a red chiffon surrounding Saiyan armor. Three necklaces hung from her neck while bracelets encircled her wrists. Her eyes shone a scarlet red for a while and then died down to their normal complexion. She looked formidable and power at the same time. Her hair was golden and she had no eyebrows. She was now Super Saiyan three. There were flames of vengefulness in her eyes as she stared into space. She was ready for a battle that she will not forget: a battle against those who defeated her. With her new powers, she made the haloes that surrounded Amakaio, Brolly, Velucro, and her heads disappear, and made a scouter appear in each of their left eyes. They were all revived except for Dave who did not even want to be revived. "Go without me," He said as the woman nodded in approval. "Who…Who…Who…are

…y-you?" Velucro stammered with fear. The woman looked into his eyes and smiled, "Just call me Natalishia." Using her Instant Translocation technique, she, along Amakaio, Velucro, and Brolly, disappeared from HFIL.

_A new villain as arrived and revived Amakaio, Velucro, Brolly, and herself. These four warriors are going to get their revenge on those that defeated them back on Earth. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta better watch their backs for Natalishia who is a fierce Saiyan-Sorceress will destroy them! Will these three Saiyans stand a chance against these four warriors? Stay tuned to our next chapter of Dragonball EC!_

Next time on Dragonball EC, Natalishia, Amakaio, Brolly, and Velucro begin their destruction of a planet somewhere in the universe naming it Planet Natalishia, and also destroying Planet Vegeta where they control all the residents except for Queen Tira who escapes to Earth. Troubles brewing on the next chapter of Dragonball EC!


	2. Showdown on Planet Vegeta

Ah, still no reviews (frowns); (shrugs shoulders and smiles again) oh well. Anyway, sorry about what had happened in the earlier chapter. I am new to this submitting-of-fan-fiction-online thing. So I am going to start using disclaimers and A/N's for the rest of the chapters in this story (and with the other stories in this series). So I am going to start right now with the disclaimer.

I do not own Dragonball Z or GT and their characters. However, I do own characters like Amakaio, Natalishia (Natalia and Felishia), Tira, Velucro, and Vexxon. I created those characters.

Anyway, please (dropping down on her knees) review! I would love to hear from you!

****

Chapter 2: Final Showdown on Planet Vegeta

Last time on Dragonball EC, Amakaio, Natalia, Brolly, and Velucro plan their revenge against Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan in HFIL but they do not know whether or not they will be revived…until Felishia and her henchman walk in the scene! Felishia tells Natalia that the only way for Natalia and her comrades to get their revenge and out of HFIL was to fuse with her. At first, Natalia did not want to fuse with the sorceress, but then found out that Felishia had a point and decided to fuse with her. So, the saiyan and the sorceress fused into a new warrior named Natalishia, and with her powers she revived herself, Amakaio, Brolly, and Velucro. Using her Instant Translocation technique, she transported herself and her comrades out of HFIL. What new tricks does this new villain have up her sleeve?

Using her Instant Translocation technique, Natalishia transported her comrades to a planet located somewhere on the East Quadrant of the universe. "This would be a _perfect _place for my headquarters," she said with a laugh, "Lord Freeza also had a place for his headquarters. Let's do some destruction on this planet and rename it, Planet Natalishia!" Brolly, Velucro, and Amakaio agreed. With many blasts coming from their hands, everyone and everything on the planet were destroyed. Laughing victoriously, Natalishia said, "Now, let's go and pay our Saiyan friends a little visit at Planet Vegeta. We will control all of the citizens of the planet except for the queen who will go down with her planet." Amakaio knew what his half-sister meant, but he was not quite sure about everyone else. "Will we bring our slaves here?" Natalishia nodded, and Amakaio, like Velucro and Brolly, agreed to it.

Meanwhile on the now-revived planet of Vegeta, everyone was doing his usual thing. Especially Queen Tira, the queen of Planet Vegeta, who was admiring her now peaceful planet. She was happy that there were no battles that her people would have against any other planet. Also, she wondered what her brother would be up to on Planet Earth. 25 years ago, before she left for her planet, she wanted her brother to come with her, but he said no because of his family. _It was so nice to meet his friends and family, _she thought to herself, _and Trunks was so cute for an eight-year-old. Oh how I miss my brother! Kakarot's eldest son is powerful as well. Could he be the legendary "Mystic Warrior"? No! Not Kakarot's son! It could not have been Gohan! Or could he? Only time will tell._

Suddenly, her advisor, Pompous, ran to her throne room in a panic. "Tira! Tira! We are under attack! I repeat Planet Vegeta is under attack!" This stopped the queen's daydream and she stood up asking, "Tell me, Pompous, who is attacking us?" After taking a deep breath, Pompous answered, "It seemed like four Saiyans are attacking us, but it is not true! Impossible!" Tira knew what her advisor was talking about. It must have been Velucro, Brolly, Amakaio, and Natalia who was attacking her people and planet for one reason: they were coming for her. "Prepare my army for battle," she commanded, "I will go with them." This aroused Pompous who contradicted, "but you royal heiness, it might be two dangerous for you-" This made Tira angry. "Are you questioning my orders?" she asked. With a bow, Pompous did as his queen asked.

Everything was proved to the queen when she found who the attackers were: Amakaio, Velucro, Brolly, and someone who looked exactly like Natalia. Tira checked the newcomers' power level with her scouter, and whispered, "Holy shit! Her power level is much stronger than Natalia's". Pompous, who was right beside her, said, "see what I mean, your majesty? You _must _leave here at once. We will take care them ourselves." "Prepare my ship, Pompous," Tira ordered, and her advisor left.

When he came back, he told Tira to use her Instant Translocation technique to transport to her ship and leave for Earth. "I will, my friend, and good bye," Tira said as she transported to her ship. Pompous watched as his queen and best friend left him forever, but then panicked as he started to glow like everyone else. Natalishia laughed as she shouted, "All of you will permanently become my slaves!" While she was doing this, her comrades were constantly destroying the planet.

Using her Crossfire technique, Natalishia exploded the planet and transported all of her slaves and henchmen to Planet Natalishia where the Extreme Crisis began.

_This does not look good for the universe. Natalishia had controlled all of the residents of Planet Vegeta and destroyed the planet. Queen Tira, the one whom the evil saiyan-sorceress did not control, cried in her ship at the loss of her people and Planet. At least she will have some allies on Earth that will help her defeat those four who destroyed her planet, but will she? Will she get there in time to warn Gohan and Vegeta who are in danger? Only time will tell on the next chapter of Dragonball EC!_

On the next chapter of Dragonball EC, Goku, after carried to Planet Natalishia by Shenron, was arrested by some of Queen Natalishia's henchmen, and controlled by the evil queen herself! Now, with a mission to bring her Gohan and Vegeta from Earth, do Earth's Special Forces stand a chance? Next time on Dragonball EC!


	3. General Kakarot

Videl101: No reviews yet. I wish someone would tell me some good comments on the story

Gohan: I like it. It is so awesome, but when do I come in?

Videl101: In the fourth chapter, but right now I am telling the readers how your father is turned evil by Natalishia

Gohan: Okay that explains it

Videl101: Yes…oh and did anyone tell you that you are so hot?

Gohan: Uh yeah, thanks for the comment (blushes)

Videl101: No problem; on the story

Gohan: Have you forgotten something?

Videl101: (Thinks about what she has forgotten, and then the idea pops in her head) Oh yeah! I do not own Dragonball Z and any of their characters, but I wish I owned one (gives Gohan a look).

Gohan: (eyes widen) sorry about that, but it is better if we become friends

Videl101: Sorry Gohan. I was just kidding

Gohan: (gives a shy smile)

****

Chapter 3: General Kakarot

__

Last time on Dragonball EC, Natalishia decided to test out her new powers first on a planet which she named Planet Natalishia, and then on Vegeta which she destroyed the planet and controlled all of the residents except for Tira who escaped to Earth on her space pod. Will anyone stand a chance against Natalishia who is now queen of Planet Natalishia?

"_Now Goku, here is the place where I will leave you,_" Shenron, the eternal dragon of Earth said. Goku looked at his surroundings: a planet with a dark and stormy atmosphere. A cold wind blew around him and he shivered. "What is this place?" He asked hardly ever moving his lips while he spoke. "_It was just one of those unknown planets, Goku,_" the eternal dragon answered, "_Until four warriors appeared out of nowhere and destroyed every living thing. These warriors might be dangerous. Be careful!" _ Giving out a little chuckle, Goku replied, "I will. Thanks Shenron. Bye!" "_Farewell,_" Shenron replied and disappeared. Continuing to look around his surroundings, Goku thought about his family and friends back on Earth. It has been five years since he last seen them, but he must check out this place first.

Five years ago, after fighting some dragons on Earth and while reviving everyone killed by those dragons, the planet began to explode. It was then that Goku figured out why Earth was about to explode. A year had passed since he, Trunks, and his granddaughter Pan had collected the Ultimate Black Star Dragonballs in order to wish Goku back to his adult form. If these special dragonballs were not put back in their rightful place within a full year, then the planet that they were used on would be destroyed. After being wished back to his adult form, Goku vowed to make the ultimate sacrifice in order to save his family, friends, and everyone else on his planet, which was to climb on Shenron's back and leave with the eternal dragon and the dragonballs. That was the last time that he ever saw his family and friends again.

Then, some kind of sensation started to come to Goku's head. He started to feel the energy levels of many people who were on the planet. _I feel that I am not alone, _he thought to himself, _I would return to Earth, but before that I have to find out what is going on. Here goes nothing! _ He put his index and middle fingers together on his forehead and transported to the spot where he sensed the energy levels of the huge number of people.

Goku could not believe his eyes the second when he transported there. He found the ruins of a destroyed city that was lit up with torches. Hiding behind a wall, Goku took a closer look at the people who walked around and recognized them right away. Then he thought to himself, _Saiyans? Here? Crazy! However, I do not feel Tira's energy level here. Something is wrong with this picture. Wait a minute? I feel that-that power level is huge…and…evil! This could be bad news._

All of a sudden, one of the Saiyans who were near the spot where Goku hid sensed that that there was company, and blasted the wall revealing Goku to the rest of the guarding group who seized him. Goku tried to fight, but his pursuers were too strong. He looked up and faced someone very familiar. The Saiyan was just as tall as his son, Gohan, and looked like him as well when he was 18. Goku then finally recognized the Saiyan who stood in front of him. This Saiyan looked a lot like one of the Saiyans who picked up Tira twenty years ago. "Vexxon?" Goku asked. Smirking, the Saiyan replied, "You know my name well, intruder. Let's check your power level." Pressing the buttons on his scouter, he read the accurate power level, and was quite surprised at what he saw. "3.5 million! Whoa! You must be the one called Kakarot! I remember you!" Then he looked at the guards who held him by the arms and said, "Take him to the queen. We will see if he is one of the ones that she wants dead." Goku gulped as he had been carried off through the group of Saiyans who were walking around.

Once inside one of the buildings, the guards pushed their prisoner forward, and whom he saw were four more Saiyans whom all had incredible power levels. He recognized three of them. "Amakaio! Brolly! Velucro! You were supposed to be dead! I thought we destroyed you 25 years ago! How come you are alive?" The woman between them laughed evilly and answered for them, "They were revived by me. Welcome to Planet Natalishia, my friend! I am Queen Natalishia, the queen of this planet! You, Kakarot, will pay for what you did to Natalia!" This really confused Goku. "Wait a minute! How did you know Natalia and my name? What did I ever do to her or you?" He asked. Natalishia continued, "I am a fusion result. The Ultimate Saiyan, Natalia and The Shadow Sorceress, Felishia fused into myself in HFIL. I revived Velucro, Brolly, Amakaio, and myself. Now that we are finally out of that place, we can finally have our revenge!" Then she started to increase her anger and pointed at Goku while she continued, "_You_, Kakarot, are condemned to _death_! It will soon serve you right! This also includes your friend _Vegeta_ and your son as _well_!" This made the pure Saiyan panic a bit. "Listen! The reason why I destroyed Natalia was-" However, he was interrupted. Natalishia started to power up. "I do _not care_ what your _fucking excuse is. _You are going _to be destroyed_!" Then Goku started to be angry as well. "Gohan has been revived! He is alive and well! So has everyone else that you destroyed! You were not the only ones who were revived!" Then, everything went silent for a moment. Goku continued, "Think about it! When you kill me, how will you know where Gohan and Vegeta are?" Natalishia just smirked as if she just had a great idea. "Well then," she said, "You have a point there, Kakarot. Instead of death, I will control you." What she said really shocked him. "What?" He winced. She laughed. "That is right, my friend. Just think about it. You get to be much stronger than ever-also to go to the next level of Super Saiyan. Also, you will be able to capture Gohan and Vegeta for me." Goku was shocked and panicked. Why did he just happen to say that? _Gohan, I am so sorry, _he thought. Then, Natalishia put her hands out with palms facing outward and they started to glow. Goku was also glowing and panicking holding his head. His strength started to increase dramatically, and all the purity in his heart was fading away and was replaced with darkness and evil. This was against his own will, and he never wanted this. He wanted death rather than this, but it was too late. He had become one of Natalishia's servants.

Once it was over, the rest of the Saiyans checked Goku's power level with their scouters and were shocked by how much it has grown during the process. There, standing amidst the lightning and glowing light energy, was Goku in his transformed state. He looked exactly like what he was in his Super Saiyan 4 level. However, his hair, fur, and tail were all silver-white in color. His eyebrows and eyes were grayish, and his muscles were huge. Around his waist was a heavy, decorated blanket, and his pants were white. At first, his eyes glowed a scarlet color, but the glow faded. Goku has transformed into a Super Saiyan 5.

Impressed with his new form, Goku changed back to his normal state and kneeled before Natalishia whom was once his enemy. "Welcome General Kakarot," Natalishia greeted as Goku stood back up again, "Your power is immense. Are you ready for your first task?" Smirking, Goku nodded, and bowed a bit. He replied, "I am, oh great queen. What shall I do to please your majesty?" Chuckling a little bit, Natalishia answered, "I want you to go to planet Earth, and bring back two Saiyans by the name of Gohan and Vegeta alive. Vexxon here will go with you. However, be careful when you two go to Earth for there are other Saiyans as well." "What shall we do to them?" Goku asked. "Bring them to me as well. They might be a threat to us, but they will serve us well. I will control them, and then _nothing _can stop us!" Everyone laughed when she said this especially Goku. Then Vexxon had a question. "What do Gohan, Vegeta, and these other two Saiyans look like?" Natalishia showed them a hologram of the four Saiyans, and Goku and Vexxon were both impressed. "Now that you have seen what you will bring to me, I want to you to go to Earth. Your pods are already ready. Good luck Soldiers!" Goku got his scouter from one of the closest Saiyans, and then he and Vexxon walked to their pods, got in, and were launched towards Earth to fulfill their mission.

__

This does not look good for Gohan and Vegeta. Soon, they, Trunks, Goten, and others of Saiyan blood will be prisoners taken by Goku and Vexxon. There is one hope left. Come on Tira! Your brother and friends need you!

****

Gohan: Hey guys! This is Gohan! On our next exciting chapter of Dragonball EC, my father is back with a Saiyan whom I met years ago named Vexxon, but something is different about him. He is not pure like he was before, and he and Vexxon capture Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and me. What do you think will happen to us? Why is my dad acting so evil and strange? Only time will tell on the next chapter of Dragonball EC!


	4. Loss of Loved Ones

Gohan: Yay! My first chapter!

Videl101: You are pretty excited there, huh Gohan?

Gohan: Oh yeah

Videl101: Anyway, I don't own the characters from Dragonball Z or GT, especially Gohan (frowns).

Gohan: Hey, cheer up. At least, I am here talking to you. You seem to be a very decent person, even though we are friends.

Videl101: Thanks, Gohan

Gohan: No problem

****

Chapter 4: Loss of Loved Ones

__

On our last chapter of Dragonball EC, Goku lands on an unknown planet. Little does he know, that this is the planet where a really powerful Saiyan-Sorceress was waiting for him. When he eventually is captured, he has a dilemma, and made his decision in order to get out of death: if he dies, then Natalishia will not be able to find out where Vegeta and Gohan is (she finds out that Gohan has been revived after Natalia, one of the people who fused into her, killed him). So Natalishia controls Goku making him stronger and transform into a Super Saiyan 5! Now with a mission to capture Gohan, Vegeta, and the others with Saiyan blood, will there be anyone who could stop Goku (now known as General Kakarot) and Vexxon? __

Pan was really happy about the end of school at Orange Star High, and she bet that her father was happy as well. She saw him talking with her uncle, Goten and her boyfriend Trunks. Goten was embracing his girlfriend Bura, who is also her best friend. However they seemed pretty serious about something as though someone died. "Father, what is wrong?" She asked. Gohan looked at her and answered, "We can all feel a couple of strong forces coming to Earth. Can you, honey?" His daughter shut her eyes and was surprised at what she felt. "I can," she replied, "are they friendly?" Trunks walked over to his girlfriend, put his arms around her, and kissed her. "No, but your uncle and your father will check it out," he said. That caused hot tears to stream down her face as she broke free from her boyfriend's affectionate embrace and ran to her father. "No! Uncle Goten! Father! What if something happens to you? You both cannot be wished back if you die, or if you are captured…" Gohan stroked her bandana with his fingers calming her down and saying, "It is okay, Pan. Nothing will happen to us. Goten and I are just going to check it out that is all. One of them might be friendly like your grandfather." Pan stopped crying and looked at her father. It has been five years since she last seen him, but since the power levels that were coming to Earth were unfriendly, she did not believe that it will be her grandfather. "Father, if you and Uncle Goten go then I will go too. I am a Super Saiyan you know. I need to try this new power out. Please let me go with you!"

Gohan looked down at his daughter and frowned. He knew that what he said was not true, but he wanted to find out the source of the two energy levels, but not with her around. He would be vulnerable if she came. He also knew that Pan might be unsafe coming back with her mother at work and all. Then he had an idea. She recently turned into a Super Saiyan, and he remembered the first time when he turned Super Saiyan as well. He wanted to go ahead and fight Cell with his fellow Z Fighters and she was no different. "Pan, you can come with us just as long as you do not interfere. Do you know what I mean? I do not want to see my only daughter get hurt because if you do, I will never forgive myself and neither will Trunks or Goten here. Is everything understood?" Pan nodded, hugged her father, and went back to Trunks. "I will see you later then?" She asked. Trunks nodded, kissed his girlfriend, and said, "Yeah, Pan. I will see you later just as long as nothing ever happens to you. Good luck my love." After one last kiss, Pan left her boyfriend to join her father and uncle.

Just as they were walking out of the school, Goten caught site of his "adopted brother", Uubu and Marron, one of Pan and Bura's friends and Krillen and 18's daughter, walking hand in hand. "Hey guys! What's up?" Goten shouted, and Ubuu and Marron walked towards them. "Hey guys," Ubuu greeted, "I followed your advice Goten, and I've got a girl of my own. I asked Marron out, and she said yes. Then we went out and had our first date and kiss. Now we are an item." Gohan was confused. "What about her parents? What did they say about you two?" he asked.

"Well," Marron answered, "Since father has known Uubu for a while, he decided it is good just as long as he treats me like I want to be treated. However, mother disapproves because of his looks, but approves because of his kind nature. Where are you guys going? Does it have anything to do with those power levels we both felt?" Gohan nodded and replied, "We are going to check them out. So we wish you all the best and congratulations." "Thanks, Gohan," Uubu replied and walked away with Marron. Then, Goten, Gohan, and Pan flew off in the direction of the power levels they felt.

They made it to the area where the power levels were just about to land. "Now let's hide behind that rock over there until we get an idea of who they are," Gohan suggested pointing to a large rock behind some shrubs. They hid there and watched as two Saiyan Space pods hit the ground with a loud collision-like blast. Both pods opened and the two Saiyans came out one at a time—the first one that came out was Vexxon. Gohan remembered him from somewhere, and then it hit him. He remembered the time when this familiar Saiyan and another Saiyan came to pick up Vegeta's sister, Tira. When the other Saiyan came out, the blood in Pan, Goten, and Gohan's veins nearly froze with shock, not only from the Saiyan's power level, but also the looks as well--for whom they saw was none other than Goku. "Dad?" Goten whispered with surprise. Then he turned to face Gohan and Pan and said, "We have to make sure that he really is Dad!" "No, Goten!" Gohan whispered harshly, but Goten already stood up and was walking towards the Saiyans.

"Oh look, General! Someone is coming towards us," Vexxon pointed out. "I see that!" Goku snapped as he pressed the button on his scouter, and continued, "He has a power level of 5000, Vexxon. He is probably one of those Saiyans that Amakaio warned us about. I will ask him. Hey kid! Come over here, we have a question for you!" Goten replied, "yeah, I have a question for you, too." He pointed to Goku, and asked, "You are my dad, right?" Goku frowned and answered, "What are you asking, kid? Lost your dad a long time ago?" Goten nodded, and Goku continued, "No I am not your father. My name is General Kakarot, and we are here for two people of Saiyan blood: one is a hybrid named Gohan and the other is a full Saiyan named Vegeta."

Pan held her father tight when she heard those words. "That's not my grandfather. I do not believe it!" She panicked. Gohan shivered a little.

"You are not my father! You are right! No father of mine would ever go after my brother and girlfriend's father! If you want them, then go through _me _first. HAAA!" As Goten screamed, he immediately turned Super Saiyan. Goku and Vexxon were amazed. "He will come with us," Goku suggested, "seize him and we will make him talk." Vexxon turned Super Saiyan 2, dematerialized, grabbed Goten's arms and held them back. Goten tried to struggle to get free, but the Saiyan's grip was too strong.

Gohan was shocked and angry. "Goten! No!" He yelled. Then he turned back at a panicking Pan and said, "Pan, I want you to fly home immediately. I will stop them from capturing or destroying you. Do not worry about me. I would rather be fighting them right now than to be hiding behind this rock watching the action continuing on." Pan was worried about her father and wanted to help, but she remembered his words before:

"You can come along, but you cannot interfere."

She immediately lifted off the ground and flew as fast as she could home. Goku watched as the young quarter Saiyan flew off into the air. _I don't care about her, _he thought, _I only care about these two Earthlings._

Immediately, Gohan arose from his hiding place, flew into the air, and shouted, "Okay! You asked for it! If you want me, come and get me!" Goten turned his attention towards his brother and shouted, "No! Gohan!" Goku smirked, teleported behind the 43-year-old hybrid, grabbed him from behind, and said with a laugh, "Ha! I've got you now! You can not escape from me!" _Natalishia would be pleased if she were here, _Goku thought to himself chuckling, _this is just too good to be true_. "What? Father! What are you doing to me?" Gohan panicked struggling to get away from Goku's strong grip, but with one light strike on the back of the head, Goku knocked Gohan out. "GOHAN!" Goten screamed, and Vexxon forcefully turned him around so that he was facing Goku's partner. "Now! Tell me, Earthling/Saiyan! Where is Vegeta?" Vexxon ordered. "I would _never _tell you where he is if it is the last thing I do!" Goten refused. This made Vexxon angrier. "IF YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE WON'T TELL ME WHERE VEGETA IS THEN I WILL FIND THAT BITCH WHO JUST FLEW AWAY AND FUCKING KILL HER!" He screamed with sparks flying everywhere. Goten's eyes widened with fear. "No! Don't kill Pan! You do not know how much she means to me and Gohan! Don't kill her please! AAGH!" He gasped with pain for Vexxon punched him in the stomach. "Okay...I will...tell...you...but...you...have to promise...to let me go...and leave Gohan...alone," Goten stammered as he was holding his stomach. Vexxon, who just had his hand ready to strike again, smirked and lowered his arm. "Sure I _promise. _(chuckles lightly) Where does Vegeta live?" Deeply breathing, Goten replied, "Vegeta lives...in Capsule Corporation...located in West City. It is just north from...here." Laughing to himself, Vexxon said, "Well done, Goten, you may leave." Goten smiled and flew up towards Gohan.

Goku, who was glaring at the young hybrid flying up towards him, contacted Vexxon on his scouter. "Vexxon, take care of this Saiyan immediately, but do not hurt him. Prove to him that we Saiyans can not be trusted." "I will sir," Vexxon responded, turned off his scouter, dematerialized in front of Goten with his arms outstretched, and said, "Going somewhere, friend?" Goten stopped immediately, and answered, "You told me I could leave!" "I am sorry, but I think you misunderstood. I said that you could leave...WITH US! HA HA HA HA HA!" With one major blow, Vexxon kicked Goten in the stomach so hard that it knocked him out, and caught the unconscious hybrid before he started falling. Victoriously, he looked at his "leader" with an evil smirk on his face. "Let's go visit our dear friend at this Capsule Corporation that the fool of a Saiyan told us about," Goku said taking off into the air. Nodding with approval, Vexxon followed the former hero of Earth.

Meanwhile, Pan was watching in horror as she saw her beloved father and uncle being carried away by...a traitor! Her own grandfather! Her grandmother, Chi Chi and mother, Videl would not like it one bit! She clenched her fists as angry tears streamed down her face. "Don't worry father and uncle. I _will _find you and _bring you home_. I am a super Saiyan, and I will rescue you. I will do anything to get you back!" A gray aura flashed around her, and she took off into the air for her home.

Goku and Vexxon arrived in West City without any trouble whatsoever. They easily spotted the huge dome-shaped building below them. With one evil chuckle, the former hero of Earth pointed towards it and said, "there it is, Vexxon--Capsule Corporation. That is where Vegeta lives. I can feel his presence in there as well as someone else with him." Handing Gohan to Vexxon, Goku went on, "here is Gohan. Take both of these Saiyans to the pods, and get back here as soon as you can." Vexxon took off into the air with Gohan and Goten. Goku watched his comrade leave, and, after taking off his scouter, flew towards Capsule Corporation.

He made it on the doorstep of the building and knocked loudly on the door. An elderly woman with blue hair answered the door, and gasped with surprise at the guest she just saw. "Goku?" she asked as tears came down her eyes. Goku glared at the woman and asked, "hello ma'am, I have no idea of whom you are talking about for you might have the wrong man, but is Vegeta home?" The woman gasped again.She nodded, and said, "he is training in the graviton just down the hall--" Goku smirked while walking in saying, "thanks for your help." However the woman was really confused about Goku forgetting about her and himself, and wanted to ask him about it, but the Saiyan just walked by without answering. "Listen! My name is Bulma just in case if you have forgotten! Goku, you were never like this!" This made Goku stopped walking and glare at her. "You listen to me, woman! I have no idea who you are and who you are talking about so stay out of my way!" Bulma was angrily responded, "Why do you want Vegeta?" Her long-time friend smirked and answered, "to capture him for what he has done with my lady, her brother, and friends." What he said made Bulma gasp with shock. "No! Please! What have they done to you, Goku? You were never like this. You have to fight their control--" She was stopped by Goku's hand against the back of her neck, and her unconscious body fell to the floor.

Meanwhile, Bulma's daughter, Bura watched in horror as she saw what this traitor had done with her mother. She also saw some strange symbol in the form of an "N" appear for a brief time on the traitor's forehead. _That looks like the majin symbol that was on father's forehead before I was born, _she thought, _only it was an "M" and it stayed. I had better keep my distance from him, but, however, I cannot let him take my father away. Oh Goten! Where are you?_

Goku made it to the door of the gravity room and knocked very loudly on the door. "We are training, woman! What do you want now?" Vegeta asked from the inside. Little did he know that it was not his wife or his daughter, but it was Goku. "It is just me Vegeta! You open this door right now, or else I will blast it open!" Goku shouted back. Trunks opened the door, and, before he greeted Goku with excitement, Goku flicked Trunks aside. "Vegeta! You are coming with me! My Lady will be pleased if she sees _you_ in my grasp!" He shouted with an evil laugh. This aroused his former rival.

"You are not serious, Kakarot! I do not get it! Who is your lady? Why does she want me captured? Explain!"

"You do not get it do you, Vegeta? Natalia and her followers have returned! However, the Natalia you knew is gone. Instead she fused with the Shadow Sorceress Felishia to gain her strength and new abilities, and is now called Natalishia. This also explains that she and her followers were revived as well. She now wants revenge on both you and Gohan. My comrade and I both have Gohan and his brother. Now we want you!" Vegeta smirked and replied, "well if you want me, come and get me!"

However, after he teleported to the highest part of the roof of the gravity room, he could not move anymore, and he felt something or someone hanging on to him. "Well Kakarot it seems that you got me," he said, but he heard a different voice behind him. "Kakarot is over _there_, Vegeta. You are coming with us no matter if you like it or not!" Vexxon pointed out and knocked the Saiyan Prince out. "Father!" Trunks shouted as he turned Super Saiyan and rushed to his father's aide, but Goku grabbed the 34-year-old hybrid and flung him towards a wall with a force so strong it caused Trunks to turn back to normal and black out. Goku picked up Vegeta's son, turned to Vexxon and said, "Let's go, Vexxon. Our work on this pathetic planet is done." They teleported out of Capsule Corporation leaving a horrified Bura behind in tears.

Vexxon and Goku were just outside of Capsule Corporation when Goku had a great idea. "I know," he said, "before we leave this miserable excuse for a planet, let's give this people a little gift for allowing us take their four most powerful fighters." Vexxon understood instantly, and agreed. Holding out their hands, they destroyed West City, and teleported towards their pods. Capsule Corporation had some damage to it, and it was a good thing that Bura and her mother survived, but the same thing could not be said about the rest of the city. Fires blazed across the buildings and houses. Corpses of those who walked the streets were scattered amongst the wreckage. The once busy city was now a graveyard--a ruined ghost town. Bura's eyes filled with tears as she studied the damaged city through one of the broken windows. Then flames of anger and vengefulness burned in her eyes. _This means war, _she thought, _I am going to avenge my city, and save my brother and father from those fucking barbarians. However, their power is too high for me to beat. I have to get help. However, Goten and Gohan might have already been taken prisoner by those barbarians for I sense their energy somewhere else. However, there are two others that I know of who are the last fighters in this world: Pan and Marron. Yes! I've got it! I will fly over towards Pan's house and talk to her into helping me. _She was about to take off to her friend's house, but she stopped and looked down at her unconscious mother. _What about mother? I cannot leave her here. She is not safe here. What if those Saiyans return to find me...or to blow up Earth? I am going to carry her to Pan's house. Videl will take care of mother for sure. _Suddenly, she was startled by the loud clap of thunder and the hard tapping of rain, but she could not give up. She had to go to Videl's to tell Pan about what happened earlier. _I bet Pan has the same story to tell about her father and uncle, _Bura thought again. She picked up her mother, and took off into the air through the window towards Pan and Videl's house.

__

Bura flew off with her mother in her arms through the storm to get to her friend's house to tell her what happened earlier. Elsewhere, Goku and Vexxon took out Gohan and Goten and blasted their spaceships before teleporting to Planet Natalishia. Lucky for Earth, it was not destroyed, but Goku and Vexxon would come back to destroy it. Meanwhile, Tira is almost at Earth unaware of what is truly happening there. Will she make it in time to help Pan and Bura who are both heading towards Satan City? Stay tuned.

Next chapter on Dragonball Extreme Crisis, Bura and Pan made it to Satan City, and found Marron there who showed compassion to them for their losses. There was also a surprise guest, and little did Pan, Bura, Videl, and Marron _that this guest was once a victim to Natalishia herself. Will Pan, Bura, and Marron ever trust in the visitor, and what will be the plan to get their loved ones back? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Extreme Crisis!_


	5. The Master Plan

Videl101: A BIG BIG BIG thank you to Brutal2003 for your excellent review! That really means a lot to me! Thank you! Also, thanks for the suggestion. I will look into it when I post up more chapters and stories.

Gohan: Congrats on your very first review!

Videl101: Thanks sweetie…I mean…Gohan…sorry about that I tend to get carried away by your beautiful looks

Gohan: That's ok

Videl101: Anyway, I do not own the characters from Dragonball Z/GT, but I do own Tira, Vexxon, Velucro, Natalishia, Amakaio, and some other characters that do not appear in the series

Gohan: Who will rescue Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and me?

Videl101: You will find out soon enough. Anyway, as for all my wonderful readers, enjoy the next chapter!

****

Chapter 5: The Master Plan

_Last time on Dragonball Extreme Crisis, Gohan, Goten, and Pan desperately fly to a rocky terrain for they suspected a couple of power levels approaching Earth. These power levels were none other than Goku and Vexxon! Goten was desperate to find out if it was really true that his father returned, but Gohan was also desperate to help his younger brother who was seized by Vexxon, but could not get past Goku, who knocked him out. After some very useful information from Goten, Vexxon and Goku flew towards West City to capture Vegeta and Trunks, and then destroyed the city. This horrible event struck Bura so much that she planned to avenge the deaths of her people, and rescue her brother and her father. Pan also planned to rescue her uncle and brother from Natalishia's evil clutches, but would it be enough?_

Videl stood on her balcony watching the skies for her precious husband and daughter to return home. She was certain that Chi Chi was doing the same thing for her youngest son. _I feel so sorry for her_, she thought to herself, _ever since Goku left Earth to save it, she hasn't been doing very well lately. _Then, her worried look on her face turned into a scowl. _Gohan hasn't been this late coming home before! This REALLY annoys me! _She continued her thoughts.

She caught sight of Marron and Uubu stepping out of the house next door. "Hello there!" she greeted. "Hi Videl!" Marron greeted back. "Do you guys have any idea of where Gohan and Pan have gone to?" Videl asked. "Yeah," Uubu answered as he and his girlfriend walked towards Videl's house, "they have felt some power levels coming towards Earth so they decided to go and check it out." Videl curled her lower lip with impatience, and exclaimed, "I thought that Gohan was _through_ with fighting already!" "Well, he wanted to check it out," Marron pointed out, "he thought that it could be his father returning, and of course he is _not_ through with fighting _yet_. In fact, he is a Super Saiyan 4 right now. Do you remember, Videl, the fight with Vexina?" Videl just frowned and nodded. She did remember the fight that was three years ago, and…Goten's death. It was horrible, but it was also a good thing that Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan 4 and Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan 3, and defeated that viral sorceress. Pan turned into a Super Saiyan as well, but suffered a major injury that prevented her from fighting. However, when Dende healed her before calling the Eternal Dragon from the black star dragonballs, she was as good as new. Gohan was really proud of his daughter for contributing so much in the battle, but Videl just smiled shyly for she would not expect her husband to take part in a battle even after he said that he would not fight again.

Just then, Uubu noticed two people flying towards them from opposite sides, and then he recognized them. "Videl, your daughter as returned, and the other person is Bura," he announced, "Wait a minute! Bura is carrying someone!" Waving his arms, he welcomed the two female fighters.

Landing on the ground, Bura and Pan noticed each other's panicking faces. _I know that look_, Bura thought to herself, _Pan always shows that look whenever someone close to her has been separated from her. She revealed that very same emotion when Goten was killed by that sorceress, Vexina. Now I think I know why she is showing this hurt—this anger—Gohan and Goten has been captured by those barbarians. _ __

Pan gasped at the now stirring body of Bulma in Bura's arms, and then she studied the female hybrid's worried face and wet appearance. _Bura must have lost someone close to her, and Bulma is waking up from what happened to be unconsciousness, _she thought to herself, _I feel so sorry for those two, and I think I know why they are showing these tough emotional feelings. That traitor of my grandfather and his partner captured Vegeta and Trunks. I will show them!_

Bura noticed that her mother was about to wake up really soon so she carefully put her down. Slowly, Bulma's eyes opened to see her daughter bending over with a worried look on her face. Videl ran to her friend and Uubu and Marron closely followed. "What…happened?" Bulma asked as she stood up. Then she noticed Videl, Pan, Uubu, and Marron all looking at her. "Hello, guys," she greeted. Then she turned her daughter and confusedly asked, "How did I get here, and how did I get unconscious? I don't seem to remember what happened. Refresh my memory." Bura explained her mother all about how Goku and his partner knocked her mother out, captured Trunks and Vegeta, and destroyed West City. Bulma gasped at this horrible news, and Pan, Videl, Uubu, and Marron followed in unison.

Pan was really furious at her grandfather because not only did he capture her father and brother, but also he captured her boyfriend and his father. "That traitor must be stopped!" she shouted as she powered up. Videl was also enraged. "Where was that kind and innocent man that cared about his friends, family, and this planet? What ever happened to that hero that devoted his life to everyone on Earth? First he disappeared to prevent Earth from being destroyed. Now, five years later, he returns with someone else to capture our four loved ones, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten, and destroys West City," she said with a look of vengefulness in her eyes.

Bura piped in, "but that is not all." Everyone else looked at her questionably. She added with a darker and more formidable voice, "I noticed something after Goku knocked out you mother. On his forehead, my eyes caught site of the letter 'N' written in some kind of elegant and italicized font that appeared and then disappeared in an instant." This shocked everyone else except for Videl and Bulma, who closed their eyes as they recalled what had happened before with Vegeta. A single tear dripped from Bulma's sad eyes as she sobbed, "who would have done this to him?"

"I know who," a voice answered from behind Uubu, Marron, Pan, Bura, Videl, and Bulma. Startled, Bulma and Videl reopened their eyes and, along with the others, turned their heads and saw a familiar woman, who was staring back at them. "Who are _you_?" Pan asked snottily. "My name is Tira," the woman answered. Now Videl and Bulma recognized her. "Queen Tira?" Videl asked, "the one who healed Gohan and helped the Z fighters fight that sorceress, Felishia?" Tira nodded. Pan looked at her mother with a questionable look. "You know this stranger, mother?" she asked. "Yes dear," Videl answered, "twenty years ago, Vegeta reunited with his sister on the way to Goku's house. Tira, of course, is Vegeta's sister. When she met Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Bulma and her friend Mariona, Goku, and I—and when she heard about this sorceress who was willing to take over Earth, she wanted to help us fight her. Also, she healed your father when he was sick with her powers." "She did?" Pan asked and her mother nodded. "So that is my aunt?" Bura asked her mother, who nodded at her daughter's question.

"I am really sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I couldn't help it," Tira apologized. "No problem at all, Tira," Bulma replied, "however, there is something that I want to tell you about. Goku and one of his partners have captured your brother and nephew, and Goten and Gohan. Somehow, Goku or Kakarot, which is what you call him, have turned against us." Tira growled with irritation. Then she turned to Bura and asked, "you told everyone here that when you saw Kakarot acting 'out of his character' when the letter 'N' on his forehead, I presume?" Bura nodded and said, "It was very odd. Do you know what this 'N' stands for because when my father had that 'M' on his forehead, and it stood for 'Majin'."

Her aunt explained, "I have seen that 'N' before. Before I left my home planet, Vegeta, I noticed that everyone who ever worshipped and praised me had the very same symbol. This symbol stands for 'Natalishia'. I have asked the computer who operates my ship about this new threat, and she said that Natalishia was a fusion result of the Ultimate Saiyan, Natalia and the Shadow Sorceress, Felishia. Those two evil bitches fused in hell, and the fusion result that they formed revived herself, my brother Velucro, and those two others: Amakaio and Broli. Then they invaded Planet Vegeta, and destroyed it after taking my beloved people! Luckily, I escaped that horrible disaster. Now I want to return to the first planet that Natalishia conquered before Planet Vegeta, and avenge my planet's destruction, and save my brother's life. I also want to save Gohan, Goten, and Trunks' lives as well." Covering her face with her hands, Tira began to sob.

Marron, Pan, and Bura were sympathetic for the troubled queen, and they wanted to help her as best as they could. "We will help you, Tira," Pan suggested, "Marron, Bura, and I are all fighters, and we will surely help you with this mission of yours." Marron piped in, "I agree with you Pan for I will help Tira rescue her brother and nephew as well as your father and uncle." "Pan!" Videl shouted, "You know what your father would say if he were here! It is too dangerous for you!"

"Mother, what you don't know is that I am a Super Saiyan right now! If I don't bring father back then who will?" That made Videl really angry. "Pan! I know that you want to help your father, but you cannot! It is too dangerous! I don't want my only daughter to be destroyed by people who are much more powerful than her!" Bulma agreed with her: "I agree with you, Videl! I don't want my daughter to go off and lose to a bunch of dangerous threats!" "Mother!" Bura rebelled, "this is my chance to prove myself to my father and brother! You have to believe both Pan and I!" Pan nodded in agreement.

Tira broke up this argument by pointing out the fact that Pan and Bura are of Saiyan blood, and that stopping them from going into battle no matter what gender they are is virtuously impossible. Also, since Bura is Tira's niece, it would be a wonderful opportunity to show her ancestors what a true fighter she actually was. However, when Bulma and Videl refused this suggestion, Tira said, "I will take care of them, and I promise that they won't be hurt for I have a plan that would definitely work."

That made all eyes look at the female warrior with question. Tira turned to Pan, Marron, and Bura, and said, "You have a simple yet a bit of a challenging task to do. I want you three to find Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan and get them out of captivity. Then, all of you will take care of those guards who are trying to attack you." Marron asked, "What about you? What will you do?" Tira answered her, "I will take care of Natalishia, Velucro, Broli, and Amakaio, and avenge my planet's destruction." Uubu joined in: "What about me?" Tira turned to him and answered, "you will protect those who are on this planet. There should be a powerful fighter to stay here and protect Earth just in case anymore of Natalishia's new slaves return here to do more damage. I can sense that you are very powerful indeed." As the young fighter agreed with his task, Bura growled with irritation as she thought of West City's destruction.

Pan turned around to walk away in some direction when Marron called after her, "hey Pan, what is going on? Why are you walking away?" Pan turned to face her friend and answered, "I am just going away for awhile to think some things through, and then I will rejoin you." "Okay Pan," Marron agreed.

Pan walked into her house and shut the door as she recalled the incident when her father and uncle were taken away. She didn't know what to do about her grandfather. In fact, he was so good to her, and yet he returned to capture her father and uncle. What was he thinking of taking three of the closest men in her life? What has Goten, Trunks, Gohan, and even Vegeta ever done to him? Pan didn't know whether to kill her grandfather for what he had done wrong to both her and her friend Bura, or just let everything take its course. If she killed her grandfather, it would be like killing her friend—her sensei—her relative. A part of her would disappear and she would be haunted for the rest of her life. However, if she spared Goku's life, he would take more lives just as he did in West City. His purity would be lost forever and there would be no way of restoring it. She also thought of what Bura said before. What was she talking about when she said that Goku was controlled? It has to be the case! It has to be! If it wasn't, there would be no way that Goku would ever hurt the civilians of the first city that he visited, and there would also be no possible way of capturing his own sons and friends. Confused and stressed, Pan covered her face and started to sob. She wanted to help her boyfriend, her uncle, and her father, but she also wanted to spare her grandfather's life. Perhaps the most honorable thing to do was to spare her grandfather's life even if it was the last thing for her to do. After wiping her eyes with a paper napkin, Pan walked out of the door of her house and carefully shut it behind her.

Bura, Marron, and Tira noticed the young quarter-Saiyan stepping out of her house. Marron was being embraced by her boyfriend for one last moment. Videl smiled as she gave her daughter a hug. "I am so proud of you, Pan," she said, "I know I want Gohan back as much as you do. Be careful, sweetie, and come home alive." "I will, mother," Pan replied, "You will take care of Chi Chi, will you?" Videl nodded at her daughter's question and let her go towards the other female fighters who were waiting for her. "Good luck, Bura," Bulma waved as Uubu wished the same luck for his girlfriend. Marron blew him a kiss, and put a hand on Tira's shoulder. Pan and Bura did the same thing, and Tira teleported the three female fighters and herself towards Planet Natalishia.

_Pan, Tira, Bura, and Marron depart for Planet Natalishia on a very important mission. Will they make it in time to save Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta? What about Goku—will he return to the way he was before or is his innocence and purity gone for good? Don't miss the next exciting chapter of Dragonball EC!_

It is a family/lovers reunion on the next chapter of Dragonball EC when Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta team up with Tira, Marron, Bura, and Pan to defeat Natalishia and her evil forces. Don't miss Natalishia's defeat on next chapter of Dragonball EC!

Vexina is a sorceress that I created, and is the main villain in the prequel of this story, Upcoming Chaos. In that story, you will find out how Gohan turns Super Saiyan 4, how Trunks turns Super Saiyan 3, and how Pan becomes a super Saiyan. I haven't started the story yet, but when I finish the three main stories in the Dragonball Extreme Crisis series, I will write Upcoming Chaos, and Finding Her Lost Past, which is the sequel of this series. Videl101: Well that's it for now 

Gohan: What? That's it? Is the story over?

Videl101: No, silly. I am still working on chapter 6. It is in progress

Gohan: When will you finish it?

Videl101: Whenever I can, which I hope it will be around the summertime

Gohan: Why that long?

Videl101: Well I have provincials coming up, and I have writer's block as well

Gohan: Oh ok

Videl101: So don't worry my faithful readers, the last chapter of this story will be up before you know it

Gohan: I can't wait

Videl101: I bet you can't. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story. Keep sending in those reviews! I look forward to hearing from you


	6. Natalishia's Decline

Videl101: I'm baaack!

Gohan: Val! I missed you (hugs Videl101)

Videl101: I missed you, too, Gohan sweetie.  How has your summer been?

Gohan: Great.  How were your exams?

Videl101: Pretty well.  I haven't checked my results yet, but I will eventually.

Gohan: okay

Videl101: My apologies, my faithful readers.  I have had writer's block for the past few months, but now I am better and have returned with my next and final chapter of Dragonball Extreme Crisis: Natalishia (readers applaud).  Hey, no worries, there are more stories on Dragonball Extreme Crisis to come.

Gohan: How many stories are there?

Videl101: There are three main ones, with a two "specials" on either end

Gohan: whoa that is a lot

Videl101: I know, Dragonball Extreme Crisis was supposed to be the longest story that I have ever written until I had the idea of submitting this story 

Gohan: I see

Videl101: Anyway, enough talking! Let's go to the story!

Gohan: Yay!

Videl101: But most importantly, here is my disclaimer.  I don't own characters from Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  All I own are the characters you wouldn't see in Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT, Planet Natalishia, and the story's

**Chapter 6: Natalishia's Decline**        

          _Leaving their loved ones behind, Pan, Marron, and Bura go with Tira to Planet Natalishia after agreeing on an excellent plan that was made up by Tira herself.  Before then, however, Pan had a dilemma about whether or not to kill her own grandfather as vengeance for taking her boyfriend, father, and uncle, and destroying West City.  Knowing that it would cause too much guilt in her life, she decides that it would be best if she spares her grandfather's life despite of what he did to both her and Bura.  Now, she, Bura, Marron, and Tira are about to fight a battle that they will never forget…but can they succeed?_

          Gohan slowly opened his eyes, but widened them in shock when he noticed that he was not on Earth.  The room that he was in was large yet cluttered with extra-terrestrial devices and furniture.  Wearily, Gohan's head turned around to see three pillars on either side of him.  Tied onto these pillars were the unconscious forms of Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta.  Frowning and sighing at the same time, the 43-year-old hybrid thought to himself, _Where am I? I remembered that I was on Earth fighting my dad… _His eyes widened, and he shivered at the memory.  _Dad and that partner of his knocked us out. _ _I also see that Trunks and Vegeta have been knocked out as well.  All four of us are tied to these pillars.  Oh man! This is not good! I wonder how Pan and her mother are feeling because of this—probably awful._

          Suddenly, the sliding door opened and Goku walked in with his "followers".  At that time, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta woke up from unconsciousness and growled at the traitor.  "We thought that you would always stay pure, father; that you will never fall into the hands of evil," Goten harshly said as he continued with his growling.  However, Goku was rather annoyed that he shouted, "Shut up, little bastard! I have no idea of what you are talking about so you keep quiet or else you will be blasted into an oblivion just like what I am going to do with your brother and that bastard Vegeta."  Gohan and Vegeta twitched their eyebrows that what the controlled fighter was saying.  "You wouldn't!" Gohan shouted as the fighter who was once his father stepped towards him and chuckled softly to himself.

          Before the middle-aged hybrid could realize it, his father was several feet from his face still chuckling softly.  "I would," Goku darkly replied as he slapped his son's face with all of his strength.  Gohan's head whipped backward, and he grunted with pain.  This caused Goten and Trunks to gasp, and Vegeta growled.  As Gohan's head turned back to face his father, Goku punched his eldest son in the gut making him shriek in pain.  "You are going to be the first to die," Goku continued as he held his hand with the palm facing towards Gohan's face, and charged up an energy blast, "Say good bye." 

          Suddenly, three energy beams knocked the former hero of Earth off guard.  Shocked, Goku looked up and there, surrounded by auras, were Pan, Bura, and Marron.  "Pan! Bura! Marron!" Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta exclaimed in unison and surprise.  The three female fighters grounded themselves, and walked towards the four pillars.  Pan turned into a Super Saiyan as she was walking towards her father, her uncle, her boyfriend, and her boyfriend's father.  "Traitor," hissed Bura as she got into a fighting stance, "you will not only pay for capturing my father, my brother, my boyfriend, and Gohan, but you will also pay for destroying West City!"  This caused shock in Vegeta and Trunks' faces.  "You ignorant traitor!" Trunks shouted as Vegeta's eyebrows continued their constant twitching.  Goku chuckled and said, "that city had no importance to me whatsoever."  Trunks started to power up, and shouted, "You loved West City, Goku! Don't tell us such shit!" 

One of the men that were with Goku at the time snarled, "Listen, you brat, this is General Kakarot.  He has no memories whatsoever about some city that he had loved to visit.  Queen Natalishia not only controlled him, but she also erased his memories of the things that he loved and cared for.  _That _includes people that he trusts the most such as you seven."  He pointed at Gohan, Goten, Pan, Trunks, Vegeta, Bura, and Marron.  "So, it is true," Bura said with coldness in her blue eyes, "The temporary symbol on his forehead! I knew that he was being controlled."  The man chuckled and complimented, "Smart girl! Too bad that your dear 'Goku' has to annihilate most of you." 

Bura, Pan, and Marron were confused.  What did he mean by "most of them"?  "What do you mean by, 'most of us'?" Marron asked.  The Saiyan answered, "Queen Natalishia wants to control Trunks and Goten.  If we had Trunks and Goten on our side, and the rest of you destroyed, then _no one _can stop us."  Marron was infuriated.  "There _is _someone who can stop you when he gets the chance!" she shouted, "That is my boyfriend, Uubu.  We left him on Earth to defend it from monkey bastards like yourself!"  The Saiyan did not seem worried in the least.  "We do not care about your dear love," he said, "we only care about destroying Gohan and Vegeta for what they did to one of the people who fused into Queen Natalishia, and Velucro, Broli, and Amakaio." 

Vegeta and Gohan were shocked.  "What? Those bastards are alive? I thought I destroyed Amakaio and Velucro years ago," Vegeta asked.  "Yeah, and I thought I defeated Broli years ago as well," Gohan added, "That means that one of the people who fused into this Natalishia is Natalia."  The Saiyan laughed and said, "Yes, Natalia and that shadow sorceress, Felishia, fused into one powerful and superior being, Natalishia in HFIL.  Since Felishia had the power to revive herself and others, Natalishia used this power to revive herself, Amakaio, Broli, and Velucro."    

          Pan looked back at Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta, and shouted at Bura and Marron, "Set them free, now!"  Goku winced at his granddaughter, and then shrieked as he saw the other two female fighters move closer towards his prisoners.  "What about you, Pan?" Bura asked.  "I am going to try and prevent my grandpa from stopping you," Pan replied, "because I see that he is about to stop you two right now."  Gohan was not too happy to hear about this at all.  "Pan! What do you think you are doing? You have no idea how much stronger your grandfather has become!" Pan turned towards her father and said, smiling, "That is one of the reasons why we are setting you four free, okay? I will be fine."  Gohan had to give in to his daughter's plan for it was the only way to stand his ground, and fight for his freedom.

          Meanwhile, Tira was outside of Natalishia's throne room door listening to a conversation between the formidable fused warrior-sorceress and her half-brother.  "You think that Kakarot _would _do his job and destroy those two fools?" Amakaio asked as though he did not believe that Goku was actually controlled.  Natalishia hissed, "I have told you once before, Amakaio.  There is nothing that Gohan and Vegeta would do to get their beloved ally back.  As long as no one succeeds in damaging me fatally, which I believe will happen, Kakarot belongs to me." 

          When Tira heard this useful information, she immediately had an idea that would change everything.  She had discovered that Natalishia had so much control over her people; she did not have the power to control Goku in the exact same way.  If this would be the case, there would still be hope! Gohan and Goten would have their father back, and everything would be back to normal.  Since Tira had a technique would blind opponents, she would use that on Natalishia and blast her, causing serious damage. 

She smirked as she opened the door, and exclaimed snobbishly, "_Thank you _so much Natalishia.  It is a such a shame that _I_ was right outside your door, eavesdropping on your little conversation."  Natalishia growled as if she had just been defeated, and Amakaio, Velucro, and Brolly (Velucro and Brolly stood in another part of the room) stepped in front of their leader.  "How dare you, you _bitch_!" Velucro snarled at his sister.  "We should have destroyed _you_ when we attacked your planet!" Broli added.  "How did you _escape_, you fool?" Amakaio asked in a fiery voice.  Tira just flicked her hair back and answered, "I have my ways."  Then she got into a fighting stance and continued, "Now, it is time for me to make you pay for what you did to my planet and my people."  Knowing that it was their time to defend their queen, Velucro, Amakaio, and Brolly started to charge towards the former Saiyan queen in anger, but Natalishia stopped them.  Without argument, her followers calmed down and stepped towards their queen's side.

In the dungeon area, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Bura, Pan, Marron, and Trunks were engaged in a battle against Goku and those who followed him.  Vegeta, Trunks, and Gohan had managed to easily defeat a few of Goku's "followers", but they had a much difficult time trying to fight Goku because he was the strongest fighter on Earth until he left with Shenron.  Goku laughed evilly and shouted, "You truly believe that you would defeat me? What a joke! It is now time to show you how powerful I really am!" Goten gasped for he knew what his father meant.  Trunks, Pan, Marron, Bura, Gohan, and Vegeta knew the truth as well: Goku was about to fight in his full power.  However, the only one who was not surprised was Gohan because he was now a Super Saiya-jin 4, but since he was also a Mystic Warrior, he was still a little more powerful than his father was.  He smirked for he knew that he was going to have a worthy opponent even if it was his father.

The former protector of Earth began to power up, transforming as dark energy swirled around him.  Even if he reached his Super Saiya-jin 4 form, he was still powering up.  At the same time, Gohan was transforming into a Mystic Super Saiya-jin 4 warrior.

Goku smirked for Gohan's increasing strength and completed form did not surprise him.  "It is about time that I would actually get a work out," he bragged, "don't think you can defeat me for I am at a higher level than you are."  Gohan's eyes narrowed as he got into a fighting stance.  "Don't underestimate my strength, you traitor," he snapped as he stared coldly at his possessed father, "keep in mind that I still have hidden powers within me that are waiting to be emitted at any time.  So, therefore, I can still kick your ass even though I am not going to send you to hell for what you did to me, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta."  Thirsting for another battle, both Saiyans charged at one another and collided, throwing punches and kicks, and blocking each other's movements. 

Back in the throne room, Tira and Natalishia stared at each other as though they were engaged in a staring contest.  "So," Natalishia said as she encircled the former queen of Planet Vegeta, "You want your people back, huh?" Tira's eyes narrowed as she abruptly replied, "You know that is what I want, and if you do not stop this bullshit at once, I have no choice but to fight you."  Amakaio, Velucro, and Broli quickly stepped between the two women protectively.  "If you think that you are going to fight against our lady, then you should fight us first," Amakaio said valiantly.  Tira smirked and closed her eyes as she replied arrogantly, "So be it."  Natalishia's followers growled with anger and annoyance, as the evil queen frowned.  "Since I refuse to give you back your precious people, it is a fight that you will get.  However, I have to warn you that I am half sorceress.  Therefore, my powers are far more complex and greater than yours are.  So the odds of defeating me are practically low."  Velucro quickly turned to his leader and argued, "I refuse to accept that you would fight against her."  Broli added, "Please let us fight against her—" Natalishia, however, had enough of the fact that her friends were interfering with her attempt to battle with her enemy.  Amakaio knew that it should be a fight between his half-sister and his former wife, but Broli and Velucro still could not get the idea just yet.  Natalishia charged up with rage, and her eyes glowed with a black light.  The golden swastika that was hung around her neck shone brightly and fatally.  Broli and Velucro panicked as they were telepathically slaughtered by the Saiyan-Sorceress. 

Shortly after her rage died down, Natalishia hissed, "Let that be a lesson for you, you insignificant fools.  I was planning on destroying you two already."  Since Natalishia have always despised Vegeta for destroying her family and even her brother earlier on, she also hated his family and friends.  She also detested low-levels as well, and Broli was no different from any member of the lower class of the Saiyan race.

Tira watched this with disgust in her face.  She thought of that time when Natalia (before she fused with Felishia), her brother, and those two Saiyans who she just killed recently wanted her to join them.  How could she join Natalishia and her crew now when the evil queen had just slaughtered her allies? She also thought of the time when Natalishia and her crew destroyed Planet Vegeta in order to kill Tira.  It was very confusing, yet Tira knew that it was Felishia who was forcing this threat to destroy her.  "One question," she snapped cleverly, "Do you still want me to join you and your little group or do you want me dead? I know that the Natalia part of you wants me to join you.  However, you have still not convinced to do such a thing after what I have discovered that you don't give a shit about anyone else.  That was probably the reason why you killed your former allies.  You only give a shit about power, yourself, and your brother."  Natalishia smirked and replied, "You are clever, Tira, but I really do not care about what happens to _you_.  In other words, you might think that Natalia has given up on you because she has found a new way to conquer the universe.  So, to answer your question, I want you dead, and we are going to fight _to_ the death." 

Tira, however, had other plans to settle this score with the Saiyan-Sorceress.  She knew that sorceresses had powers that were unable to be extinguished by one person unless that they have the same mystical powers.  However, if Tira managed to fatally and seriously wound Natalishia, and then she, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Marron, Bura, Vegeta, and even Goku would blow up the Planet Natalishia with everything they got, there might be hope for the universe.  "I am not interested in killing you," she whispered bluntly, "I am only interested in setting Kakarot free from your spell.  So, here is the deal, if I can not manage to injure you, then it is your duty to do whatever you have to do with me."  Natalishia smiled as she got into a fighting stance.  "To make things easier for you then, we will fight as Saiyans only.  Give your best shot, Tira, but it won't be easy."  Tira got into a fighting stance as well and hissed, "I never _said _it would be easy."

The two female Saiyans charged at each other, throwing punches and kicks and blocking each other's movements.  Every time when they throw an energy blast at each other, the opponents always seem to flick it away or dodge it. 

Fighting as two Saiyan warriors, the two seemed to match each other's techniques, until Tira executed a kick at Natalishia's stomach, forcing her to stagger back.  Then, holding out her hand with her palm facing outward, Tira smirked as she said, "Surprise, surprise, Natalishia—I have been saving this technique just for you.  I know that sorceresses just love to cheat; I have seen one do such a thing before.  So, I have updated my "blinding star" technique so that it can do a great harm to sorceresses such as yourself."  A sphere of bright light the size of Tira's hand shot up as the former Saiyan queen screamed with some echo in her voice, "ULTRA BLINDING STAR!" From different directions, beams of light shot at the Saiyan-Sorceress, blinding her and giving her various burns on her face. 

Amakaio screamed with horror as he saw his now permanently blind half-sister yelling in agony as she held her face.  "God damn it, sister, you should have cheated!" He shouted.  Then he scowled with Tira with flames of vengeance in his dark eyes and shouted, "You fucking bitch! I will make you pay for this!" Tira shot him a look to kill, and answered, "Obviously Amakaio, it is too late to plan to attack me because I am about to blast her so that Kakarot will be set free."

Meanwhile, while Gohan was fighting with his father, Goku quickly jumped back and panicked as he grabbed his head.  "What the hell is happening to me?" he screamed.  "Fight it, father!" Gohan urged as he kept his distance from his struggling father.  "Gohan! What is happening to dad?" Goten asked, and Gohan looked back at him with a triumphant smile on his face.  "He is fighting this spell that was put upon him—if he wins, he comes back to us, but if he loses, (this time, Gohan frowned), then I will have to fight him some more."  Trunks and Vegeta was quite confused.  "I don't understand this," Vegeta said, "someone explain this to me."

Pan had some kind of idea of what was going on.  She remembered that Tira had some sort of plan to confront Natalishia and try to get Goku back to the person whom he was meant to be: a courageous warrior with a pure heart.  "Vegeta," she shouted, and Vegeta's head snapped in Pan's direction.  "What is it, brat?" he snapped impatiently.  "You want an explanation, Vegeta," Pan responded victoriously, "you get an explanation.  Tira must have done something to Natalishia to free grandpa from her control."  Trunks, Marron, Bura, Gohan, and Goten stared into space immediately as though they were forced to go into some temporary trance.  "You are right, Pan," Goten said with a triumphant smile, "Natalishia's energy signal is almost out, and Tira is a lot stronger! Incredible!"

The only one who was not victorious was Gohan for he stared at his struggling father with a confused frown on his face.  _Something is not clear to me, _he thought to himself. _I remembered something that was said to me a long time ago—how a sorceress such as Natalishia could not be defeated unless her opponent has mystical powers such as herself. _

His mind went into another direction as he suddenly remembered the fact that Natalishia was a fusion result of Felishia and Natalia.  _Now I get it, _he continued his thoughts, _Natalia must have believed that she was superior to Felishia, yet she is the dominant person in this fusion result.  Her motivation was to conquer the universe, and Felishia only fused with her to increase her power.  _He smirked as his father continued fighting Natalishia's control.  "You can do it, father," he whispered as he smirked, "fight that bitch's control.  Prove to everyone that nothing can bring you down.  You are the most powerful fighter in the universe—no one as powerful as you can lose to someone like Natalishia."

Meanwhile, Tira stood in front of the blind Saiyan-sorceress with a fearsome look of coldness in her arrogant eyes.  "Please have mercy on me, Tira!" Natalishia pleaded as she continued to sob over her injury, "Heal me! I won't hurt anyone again!" Tira's eyes turned into narrow slits as she formed a small energy blast in her slightly opened hand.  "Why should I help you?" she hissed, "You only delight in hurting others, and you never stop this deed until someone such as myself comes along and _destroys _you.  Death is the only way out of this, Natalishia.  It is the end of the road for you."  The ruthless queen continued her cowardly whimpering.  Knowing this was getting a little too annoying for her tastes, Tira raised up the hand that was charging the energy blast and pointed it straight at Natalishia.  "Can't you see, Natalishia?" she asked, "You are a coward, and will always be a coward.  It is Natalia who is the dominant side of you, and I _know _how cowardly she can be.  Good bye and good night, Natalishia."  The energy blast shot out of Tira's hand and struck the screaming Saiyan-sorceress.  Amakaio gasped and panicked in shock as he saw his half-sister fall to the floor in a deathly silence.  "Murderer!" he screamed as he tried to attack his ex-wife, but Tira smirked as she teleported out of the throne room.

Knowing that Tira was going to reunite with her allies so that they would leave the planet and possibly destroy it, Amakaio contacted four of his strongest men, and signaled to him that it was time to flee the planet.

In that moment, Goku ended his struggling, and the "N" on his forehead appeared and disappeared.  He turned into his normal form and sunk to his hands and knees.  Gohan grounded himself and turned into his normal form as he continuously stared at his father who was heavily breathing from fatigue.  "Gohan", he whispered as he continued to pant, "It is over, my son.  I am sorry…for everything."  Gohan smiled as he walked towards his father and put one of his hands on his shoulder.  "I understand what you have been going through, father," he said calmly, "you were controlled, and now it is all over.  It is time to go home, and make it all up to the rest of our family and friends." 

Bura, however, could not forgive Goku that easily after what he had done to her city.  "I saw everything, you fucking bastard," she snapped as she walked towards her boyfriend's father, "Unless you rebuild West City, I would _never _forgive you for all the shit that you have caused."  Goku raised his head to look at the wealthy hybrid that was standing next to his youngest son, and understood what she meant.  "Don't worry, Bura," he said, "I will make it all up to you when we return to Earth—I promise."  Not believing him, Bura just faced away from him with her arms crossed.  "When pigs fly," she mumbled as she scowled into space.

Suddenly, Tira teleported to the place where her friends and family were, and grounded herself to reveal the rest of her plan to the group.  "Now that the evil queen has been taken out and Kakarot is back to normal, we will combine our powers, and destroy this planet and everything on its surface."  The members of her family touched her, and Goku's family and Marron touched Goku.  Then, the two Saiyans teleported their families towards an area in outer space.

Tira nodded to her allies, signaling them to attack with their most powerful attacks.  Her allies nodded in return and began to charge their attacks to full power.  Goten, Marron, and Goku pulled back their hands to their sides as they shouted, "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA" while Gohan held his hands in the air, screaming, "MAS…ENK…O…HA!"  Pan held her arms in front her, screaming, "TWIN…FIREBALL…ATTACK!" (A/N I don't know if this is how she does it, but I am doing my best to remember how she does such a technique) Trunks, Tira, Bura, and Vegeta held their hands on either side of them, and then they brought them together, shouting, "FI…NAL…FLASH!"  With their energy blasts fully charged, the nine Saiyans combined their blasts, and destroyed the planet and everything on its surface.

However, there were five survivors who had escaped just moments before the planet exploded; the leader of this small group of Saiyans was Amakaio.  As he watched the planet that was conquered by his half-sister being turned into rubble, he growled with anger—his eyes showed flames of vengeance—long strands of energy slithered out of his body as he began to power-up.  "Those fucking bastards," he whispered as bits of rock rose up because of the energy that he was emitting (A/N Amakaio was watching the destruction telepathically.  I needed some sort of point in this story that would help it link to the sequel of this story: Amakaio's Revenge.  Coming soon!) "I will make them pay even if I have to take one of their precious loved ones away and use him to destroy them all!" 

Tira, Goten, Gohan, Goku, Bura, Marron, Trunks, Vegeta, and Pan arrived on Earth, and, knowing that their battle with Natalishia and her minions was over, they decided to celebrate.  Well, Bura, Trunks, and Vegeta were not too happy with Goku for what he had done to their city, and Goten somewhat felt the same feeling. 

They arrived that the Son residences to begin their celebrations, and also to see Uubu, Videl, Bulma, and Chi Chi once again. 

While Uubu, Videl, and Chi Chi ran out of Goku's house to reunite with their loved ones, Bulma slowly walked towards her family while giving Goku wrathful looks.  Goku realized this and understood that Bulma had the same reason to be angry with him as her family.  "He is dangerous," Bulma warned Chi Chi, Videl, and Uubu, "The fucking bastard knocked me out unconscious, took my beloved son and husband away from me, and then destroyed my city.  He took Gohan and Goten away as well.  Don't trust him for you will never know what he would do next."  Gohan knew that Bulma was wrong about his father.  "You are wrong," he contradicted, "he is not dangerous.  He was controlled by Natalishia, but now she is gone and father is back with us once again.  Please forgive him, Bulma."  Bulma refused to give up her grudge against her long-time friend. 

Suddenly, Goku had an idea that would change everything.  When he left with Shenron five years ago, the eternal dragon gave him some of his powers that would help him reverse anything terrible that happened like the tragic death of a loved one or when someone on his side is controlled by a very powerful and evil force.  Goku felt really terrible for what he and his partner had done to West City, and he will do anything to restore the city to what it had been before.  He would also make his friends and his family forget everything about Natalishia and her minions, and the fact that Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten were taken captive. 

He smiled at Bulma and her family, saying, "It is okay, guys.  Vegeta, Trunks, and Bura, do you remember back on Planet Natalishia when I promised you guys that I would make everything up to you?" Vegeta just snorted with disgust and snapped, "You won't do it, you fucking baka! You ruined everything for me and my family, especially your youngest son who is so devoted to my daughter.  I don't even want to listen to _your_ nonsense talk, Kakarot! It annoys me!"  Goku's eyes were filled with guilt as he calmly responded, "I have the eternal dragon's powers.  You may not believe me, but ask me to do anything and I will do it, as long as it is not selfish like immortality.  Actually, these powers are used only to reverse anything disastrous that had recently happened.  You see, I can make you all forget everything that happened in the past.  You have to trust me."  Goten gave his father a hopeful look as he asked, "Are you sure about this, father? Can you truly make us forget about everything that had happened before?"  Goku gave his son an affirmative look.  "I will not make you forget about Tira," he said.  However, Vegeta, Bura, Trunks, and Bulma's expressions could not be changed.

Seeing this, Goku knew that he could prove his new abilities to his friends.  He concentrated his mind as his eyes glowed the same glow that Shenron always revealed whenever he grants a wish. 

When his eyes returned to their normal complexion, his family and friends looked at him with confusion in their eyes.  "What happened?" Chi Chi muttered as she looked around at her family and friends to make sure that they are all right.  As a test, Goku asked them, "So, is Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta all right from being captured by two of Natalishia's followers?" Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta stared at the tall Saiyan as though they had just heard a bad joke.  Seeing this, Goku laughed as he put his hand on his back.

_Goku has returned to the person who he was before he left Earth five years ago.  Now, that everything has been fixed, the kind-hearted Saiyan and his friends and family can now live in peace.  However, little do they know that there is still one more threat out there who is planning his revenge somewhere in outer space.  What kinds of tricks does he have up his sleeve? Find out in the sequel to this story: Amakaio's Revenge!_

Videl101: Well that is it for now, folks

Gohan: I believe it is over—for now, I mean

Videl­101: Of course, but stay tuned for the prequel of this story: Upcoming Chaos.  I have decided to go back to two years from when Natalishia controlled Goku so that he could capture you (talking to Gohan), Trunks, Vegeta, and Goten. 

Gohan: Oh ok

Videl101: You will join me for the introduction of that story, will you? (giving Gohan a little glare)

Gohan: (blushing and sweat dropping) Yeah, sure

Videl101: (smirking) well anyway, Gohan I will see you on the next story.  As for my readers, have a good summer and I will catch you on the next story, too.  Bye!    

                                    


End file.
